


Think of Me My Angel of Music

by MetalKitty98



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Phantom Of The Opera, Angst, Catra is Bad at Feelings, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom!Catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalKitty98/pseuds/MetalKitty98
Summary: In 19th century Paris, France, Adora has the chance of a lifetime and performs as the lead soprano in an opera. This gathers the attention of the infamous opera ghost. Will Adora choose the light of her childhood friends or will she succumb to the Music of the Night?





	1. Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own She-Ra and the Princesses of Power nor do I own The Phantom of the Opera.

Silence was all that filled the empty Opera Populaire. Darkness surrounded the theater except for the stage. A woman strutted to the center of the stage, her heels penetrating the deafening silence and her blue hair gleaming in the light. As she got to the center of the stage, she began to do her pre performance routine. She brushed off the invisible dirt on her dress, cracked her neck, checked her nails, before finally clearing her throat and started singing.

_This trophy_  
_From our saviors_  
_From our saviors_  
_From the enslaving force_  
_Of Rome_!

Music swarmed from the orchestra pit and filled the air around the theater. A group of women came marching onto the stage, their beautiful voices singing in unison.

_With feasting and dancing and song_  
_Tonight in celebration_  
_We greet the victorious throng_  
_Returned to bring salvation_

Strong and powerful voices were heard as a group of men marched in from the other side of the stage.

_The trumpets of carthage resound_  
_Hear, Romans, now and tremble_  
_Hark to our step on ground_

The men and women met at the center to sing the final notes together.

_Hear the drums_!  
_Hannibal comes_!

A man came walking out from behind the crowd of performers. His purple mustache lifted upwards in a smirk and he threw the invisible crowd a wink.

_Sad to return_  
_To find the land we love_  
_Threatened once more_  
_By Roma's far-reaching grasp_

The music suddenly stopped and the white haired conductor turned around to address the man. "Um... Sea Hawk?"

"Yes, Scorpia?"

"It's Rome. Not Roma. The line is 'By _Rome's_ far-reaching grasp'."

"Oh, okay. So Roma."

She covered her face with her claws before letting out an exasperated sigh. "No, Sea Hawk, it's Rome. You know what? Go practice it and we will continue with the ballet portion."

After he sulked off the stage, Scorpia signaled for the orchestra to start playing again. Soft, sweet music played while gorgeous dancers hurried onto the stage. All eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the effortless jumping and twirling and the beautiful display of grace and elegance. A woman walked onto her stage, interrupting the dance, her gait so fluid and graceful, it was almost seemed as if she were floating. A piece of cloth covered her mouth so all you could see of her face were two green, piercing eyes. Two women followed right behind her, their eyes roaming all over, taking in every inch of the theater before them. "Madame Weaver, we are kind of in the middle of a performance." Scorpia said.

Madame Weaver paid her no mind as she continued to do what she was intended to do. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention. As you may know, our manager is retiring. I present to you your new managers, Angella and Castaspella." 

Blue eyes lit up in recognition at the sound of the two women's names. "Adora, do you know them?" someone asked her after seeing her reaction.

"Yes, I use to play with Angella's daughter when I was little, before I moved here. Her name was Glimmer. We had another friend named Bow. He liked to call us the best friend squad. It didn't matter how much I protested the name, he always called us that. I wonder if she'll recognize me?"

"I'm sure she will and if she doesn't, who cares? You still have me and the rest of the opera."

"Thanks, Lonnie." The girls turned their attention back to the new opera managers.

"Thank you Madame Weaver," Angella said. "We are extremely honored to be working with such a talented group of people."

Madame Weaver motioned to the stage around them. "As you work here, you will get to know the ins and outs of the theater and how it all operates. You will know everyone who works on the stage and behind the scenes. From our leading soprano, Mermista, to our conductor, Scorpia, and to our stage hands like Kevin."

"Its Kyle!" A timid voice called out.

Castaspella stepped foward. "I've heard that Mermista has a beautiful aria in Act. 3 of Hannibal. Would you mind if we hear it?"

"If you insist," Mermista said with a sigh. 

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me, once in a while_  
_Please promise me you'll try_

Suddenly, a piece of the scenery fell, almost hitting Mermista as it fell. Chaos erupted as the frightened performers scream and ran to safety. "SILENCE!" Everybody stopped to look at a furious looking Madame Weaver. "Where is Kyle?! He is responsible for this."

The blonde boy in question cowardly walked onto the stage. His head was bowed down in fear and shame. "Madame Weaver, it wasn't me. I wasn't at my post, I swear." The boy looked up in alarm. "What if it was the ghost?!" There was a collective gasp around the stage. "It must have been her. There is no one else it could have been."

"Young man," Angella said with a smile. "There is no such thing as ghosts. I am sure it was an accident."

Mermista spoke up at this. "There is no such things as ghost? You have been here what, five minutes? You haven't seen everything we have seen or heard the things we heard. She taunts us with these accidents when things don't go her way. Well, you know what? Until this stops, I will not be performing. I am done." Mermista then stormed out of the opera house, Sea Hawk reluctantly following after her.

Madame Weaver stepped forward out of the shadows. "I should remind you that box five is to remain empty for her use."

Castaspella narrowed her eyes. "And if we don't?"

"Bad things tend to happen when things don't go her way."

Castaspella rolled her eyes at the ominous warning. "We don't have time for these ghost stories. We have a full house tonight and we need to get on with rehearsals. Where is the understudy?"

Everyone looked around nervously. Scorpia finally broke the silence. "Well, how do I put this? There is no understudy."

"What?! What are we going to do?"

Lonnie was the one who spoke up next, pushing Adora forward as she did so. "Adora could sing it."

Angella turned quickly at the sound of the name. "Did you say Adora?"

"Yes, ma'am. She has been seeing a singing tutor."

"Who is this tutor?" Angella asked, turning to Adora. 

Adora sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I actually don't know her name."

"I hope you understand us being skeptical, my dear." Castaspella said. "But you are just a ballet girl and you don't even know the name of your teacher."

"Let her sing," Madame Weaver said. "She has been well taught."

"Alright, Adora. Sing from the top of the aria."

Adora stepped forward. Her blue eyes wandered around the theater before landing on Madame Weaver's eyes. Those green eyes that held so many mysteries both frightened and comforted her at the same time. 

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me once in a while_  
_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that, once again, you long_  
_To take your heart back and be free_  
_If you ever find a moment_  
_Spare a thought for me_

Two pair of eyes watched from the balcony, mesmerized by the beautiful voice that has enchanted the entire theater. "Is that who I think that is, Bow?" 

"I think it is, Glimmer. Do you think she'll remember us? It's been like 11 years since we've seen each other.

"She will. A friendship like ours? That is something you will never forget."

Back on the stage, Angella stopped Adora from singing. "I've heard enough." Everyone looked at her, wondering why she had stopped the singer. "I think we just found our new lead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever so constructive criticism is encouraged. I got this idea after watching The Phantom of The Opera for the 20th time and realizing how similar the phantom and Catra are. I know this first chapter is very similar to the musical, but I do plan on deviating from it. This is just to get the ball rolling. Let me know what you guys think and if you want more


	2. Who Is This Strange Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wonders who the opera ghost is and Adora reveals who has been tutoring her.

Adora stood at the front of the stage. The sounds of the clapping and the cheering were deafening, but it didn't matter to her. Everyone loved her and that was all that mattered. She picked up a rose that was thrown at her and smelled it. As much as she wished she could stay there basking in the applause, it was time for her to go. With one final bow, she left the stage, but not before sneaking a glance at the infamous box five. A flash of movement inside the box caught her eye, but she just pushed it aside as a trick of the mind. 

She hurried over to her dressing room so get out of the tight, itchy outfit, but was stopped by a swarm of giggling ballerinas. All the pats and praises were getting suffocating until a tall, blonde girl asked _that_ question. "Do you think _she_ will be pleased?"

"Of course she will, Perfuma." Lonnie said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She gave Adora a hard pat on the back. "Anyone, even the biggest of critics, would be blown away by that performance." 

Perfuma leaned in to whisper at the group. "You know Pierre, the stage hand? Well, he told me he has seen the opera ghost. He said that he saw her while walking the catwalks during a rehearsal. She was standing at the other end and they just looked at each other for a moment before she turned and walked away. He told me that her face was the most terrifying thing he has ever seem. There was a black hole where her nose should have been, her eyes were so sunken in that it was almost as if she had none. Her skin was stretched so tightly over her gaunt face that he thought it would rip. Pierre was so horrified by her ghastly face, he wouldn't walk the catwalks by himself for an entire year."

"Lucy told me quite the opposite." Lonnie said. "She heard the most beautiful voice singing while she was cleaning the kitchen once. When she went to go see who it was, she couldn't find the voice, but she kept looking. She finally found her in the dining hall. She said she was the most beautiful woman she had seen and that he face was almost as enchanting as her song. The ghost quickly left the room and she tried to follow, but it was as if she had disappeared."

The small crowd filled with murmurs of who this elusive phantom could be. Everyone one went silent as a laugh was heard from the doorway. A small girl with blue hair stood there smirking at the group of girls. She strutted over towards them with her head held high. "Unlike you sissies who have only heard about the ghost, I have actually seen it." 

"Yeah. Okay, Frosta. Whatever you say." Lonnie scoffed.

"It's true. One night I heard singing in the middle of the night an-"

"We have all heard the singing, Frosta. It's nothing new. Don't you need to be helping Entrapta take down the sets."

"No, this time is different though, because I actually followed it to see if I could find the ghost. I followed the voice down the corridors and just when I was just about to give up, I saw something move from the corner of my eye. When I looked over I saw her. She was dressed all in black. Black suit, black hat, black cape, everything. I didn't get a good look at her face, but I just knew it was her. She went around a corner and I followed her, but when I turned the corner, she wasn't there. There was no where for her to go, she just vanished, but I could still hear her singing."

Adora felt a presence behind her and quickly turned around. Madame Weaver stood over her, green eyes filled with adoration. She cupped Adora's face and stroked her cheeks with her thumbs. "Adora, my dear," She said. "You did wonderful. I always knew you were special ever since you first came to live here." She looked up to face the rest of the group. "As for the rest of you? You were a disgrace! We will practice until you get it right, starting now. Rogelio is already waiting on the stage."

As much as Adora felt sorry for the other girls, she was glad that she was finally able to get some peace and quiet. She continued into her dressing room and changed into a robe. As she got to the desk she saw something that seemed out of place. A single red rose laying across her desk with a black ribbon wrapped around the stem. She sat down at the desk and studied the rose. _How did it get here? The door was locked_. A voice, no louder than a whisper of the wind, interrupted her thoughts. "_Brava, brava, bravissima_."

There was a knock on the door right before it opened. "Adora? Are you in there?"

"_Adora_."

Lonnie peaked her head into the room. "Hey, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not feeling well. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be practicing?"

"Yeah, but I was able to sneak out for a bit. So tell me about this tutor of yours. I know you aren't telling me everything." Lonnie walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the desk Adora was at and sat down on it.

"You'll think I'm crazy if i tell you." 

Lonnie leaned in and raised one of her eyebrows in amusement. "Try me."

"Okay," Adora took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was little, my mother told me that when she was dead, she would send me an angel of music. Well, my mother is dead and the angel of music has visited me. She started coming to me at night to teach me to sing around 4 years ago. I asked if she was my angel of music and she said yes."

"Have you ever seen this angel?"

"No, I haven't. I have asked to see her before, but every time I do, she refused. She always said it was not the right time."

"Whoever this angel of music is, they did a damn good job of tutoring you."

The door to the dressing room slammed open and both girls whirled around. Madame Weaver stood in the doorway glowering at them. She slowly walked towards them. Lonnie got off the desk and stood up straight, looking everywhere except at their instructor. Madame Weaver towered over Lonnie and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at her. "Do you care to explain why you, a dancer, are here gossiping away when I specifically ordered that all dancers must practice?"

"No, Madame Weaver."

"Go and practice with the others, Lonnie. And no supper for tonight as punishment for disobeying me." Madame Weaver guided the sulking girl out of the room, once again, leaving Adora all alone with her thought.

Adora looked back at the rose in her hand. She traced her finger down the thorny stem and over the black ribbon. She petted the delicate petals, admiring the beautiful flower in her hand. A voice resounded out of the walls. "Do you still want to meet me, Adora?"

Adora looked around to try and find the voice. "Yes, of course. Do you think I'm ready?"

"You are. Come to the mirror so you may finally meet me." Adora walked to the mirror. Time seem to have sped up and slow down at the same time. Her steps were agonizingly slow. She reached the mirror and gasped when she saw that half a red mask was hovering in the mirror. "Do not be afraid. I would never harm you."

Adora lifted her hand to touch the glass, but a knock at the door made her hesitate and she looked back at her room. "Adora, are you in there?" It was Angella. What could she want? "I have some people out here who wants to meet you."

"Come to me, Adora, so that we may meet at last." Adora turned back to the mirror only to find that the glass was gone. In its place was the silhouette of a figure reaching out to her.

"Adora, who is that? Open the door, please."

"Come to me, Adora." Adora stepped into the mirror and gave the figure her hand and she was led into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	3. Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and her angel of music descend down into the unknown beneath the Opera Populaire.

Adora was led down a dark corridor, the only source of light was a torch the figure in front of her was holding. She hadn't gotten a good look at her guide yet. Her face was blocked by her dark, wild hair and a black fedora that was hanging low. The only distinctive feature Adora could make out were the large cat ears poking out of her hair. Adora looked down, trying to mindful where she stepped as to not step on this angel of music's long, black cape that flowed behind her, covering her tuxedo. The clawed hand that gripped hers squeezed slightly as the figure in front of her slowed. "Be careful. We are about to be going down some stairs and they'll be a little slippery." Adora nodded before continuing down into the abyss below.

The pair had been walking down the winding stone steps for quite some time when Adora decided to break the silence. "May I ask you a question?" Adora took the swivel of her ear as a yes. "What is your name?"

The woman in front of her turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder, allowing Adora to get a peak at a golden eye. "You may call me Catra." Once again silence engulfed the pair except for the occasional drip of water that echoed off the walls. The two had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and onto a stone pathway when Adora slipped. Catra tightened her grip, keeping Adora from falling, and pulled her up. Adora came face to face with this woman of mystery. Half of her face was largely unremarkable, even a little attractive, the other half of her face was covered by red mask, only allowing a blue eye to peak through. Adora didn't know what she was expecting her guide to look like, but this wasn't it. "I told you to be careful."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for a journey."

"We don't have to walk much farther." Catra continued pulling Adora along.

"Where are we anyways?"

Catra lifted the torch up, illuminating the walls around them. "These caverns below the opera house run for miles under the city and they eventually intersect with the catacombs. This was originally suppose to be a sewage system, but it was quickly abandoned. Most people have forgotten that this place even exists." The two came to end of the path which ramped down into a small lake. On the ramp was a boat with a large pole in it. Catra lifted their hands and motioned Adora to get in. "Watch your step." Catra got in after her and pushed off with the pole.

Adora looked around at the large pillars that protruded out of the water, the torches on them seemingly lighting a path for them. The intricate designs were beautiful yet unsettling at the same time. "How much further do we have to go?" She asked.

"Just across this lake."

"And what is across this lake?"

Catra was silent for a minute before answering. "My home." 

The boat enter a room through a crevice in the wall. Adora marveled at the sight before her. The entire room was lit up by dozens of candles. A small staircase led up to a platform with a large organ and dozens of music sheets that scattered all around it. To the side of the room was a red curtain that covered a doorway. "This is where you live?"

"Yes. I have lived here for 12 years."

"Do you ever go out?"

"Only when I need to and it is always at night. It has been years since I have seen the sun and have felt its warmth, but there is no other way. I am cursed to wander alone in the night, to live this life of solitude." Catra got out of the boat. "Come with me. I have a couch in the other room." 

Adora followed her past the red curtain. On one side of the room was a desk covered in more music sheets, though it was more neatly kept. on the other was a beautiful, red couch. Adora's eyes went to the center of the room. "Is that a casket?!"

Catra took off her hat and sat down on the couch. "Yes. It is where I sleep." 

Adora sat down on the couch next to Catra and asked the question that has been going through her head since she got here. "Why did you bring me here?" 

The masked woman was silent for a moment. "As I said, I have been living in solitude for over a decade and I am hoping you can help me with that."

"I don't know if I can do that. I have a life up there, friends. I don't know if I can live the rest of my life in night."

Catra sat up straight and her eyes widened in panic. "Just stay for tonight. You can even sleep in my casket."

Adora brought her hands up. "No, no, it's okay. I'll take just take the couch." 

Catra took off her cape and gave it to Adora. "Here, you can cover up with this. Please, rest. You've had a long day" The masked woman left, leaving Adora alone with her thoughts. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Catra was right about one thing, it had been a long day.

* * *

Adora woke to the sound of someone playing the organ. Her mind recapped all the events that happened the night before. The performance, the singing, the journey, and the mysterious angel. She got up and pushed the curtain aside and saw Catra playing the organ. Adora was absolutely enraptured at how intensely she played, how the music seemed to fill her very being. Adora walked up the steps and stopped right behind her angel of music. Catra stopped playing the instrument and began writing on some music sheets. 

Adora wondered who the woman behind the mask was. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She slowly reached around, grabbed the red mask, and quickly tore it away. "AARRGGHH!!!!" Catra stood up so fast the stool she was sitting on flew back and tumbled down the stairs. Adora ran down the stairs and just watched as the scene unfolded before her. Catra covered her face with her hands and paced back and forth. "HOW DARE YOU!" She stormed over to a candle stand and knocked it over. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! HOW COULD YOU?!" She stopped and fell to her knees. "How could you?" She asked in what was almost a whisper. She lowered a hand and looked at Adora with her golden eye. That eye, which bore into her soul, was filled with so much pain and sorrow. "I know it's going to be hard to love me, but I know it is possible for you."

Adora walked up the stairs. Each step she took seemed to take an eternity until she finally came up to Catra and knelt before her. Catra brought her ears back as she looked at Adora, waiting for whatever was about to happen. Adora handed her back the mask. "Take me back, please."

Catra turned around and put the mask back on. She stood up straight and turned around with her hand extended. "Alright. Those fools who run my theater will be missing you anyways." Adora took her hand and stood up, never taking her eyes off of Catra. "I mean it, Adora. You will learn to love me." And with that, they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here. I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think.


	4. Converstations With Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora comes back and has some interesting conversations

Angella paced back and forth in her pristine office, millions of thoughts running though her head. _How could this happen? What can I do? There is nothing I can do?_ She rubbed her face and sat down at her desk. She lifted her head when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Castaspella peaked her head in. "Hey, how are you doing?" She shut the door behind her and walked across the room to her sister-in-law. 

Angella sighed. "I'm just worried about her. Adora has been gone for over 12 hours and I asked around the theater and everyone has said she would never do anything like this. I can't help but think the worst."

"There is nothing we can do. I am sure she is fine. Probably just went out after such a great performance." That seemed to do nothing for her nerves. Castaspella walked behind Angella and rubbed her soldiers. "Look, if she doesn't come back in the next hour, we will contact the police. How does that sound?"

Angella reached for Castaspella's hand amd squeezed. "Thanks."

The door to the office burst open when a frantic Lonnie came running in. "They found Adora." She panted. "She is in her room."

Angella stood up as soon as she heard that. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, the nurse said she was just tired." 

"Castaspella, go get Bow and Glimmer. They will want to see her." Angella ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Adora opened her eyes and stared at the beams on the ceiling. She sat up and rubbed her aching muscles. She had been dozing for the past 30 minutes. _Guess last night took a lot more out of me than I originally thought_. She sat up and lifted her arms above her head and stretched, the popping in her back giving her some much needed relief. Something moving in the corner caught her eye and she turned to see what it was. "Angella, what are you doing here?"

Her manager was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She was bent forward with her elbows resting on her knees. "I had come to check up on you, but when I got here you were asleep. Where have you been?"

"I-" Adora started but she quickly stopped herself. She realized that if she told the truth than no one would believe her. "I went out for a walk, but got lost. I didn't want to be alone in the city at night, so I spent the night in the tavern. When morning came I found my way back."

"Well, my dear, you had everyone worried sick."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Angella got up out of her chair and walked over to Adora. She cupped her face in her hands. "I'm just glad you are okay." Angella walked away towards the door and opened it. "I have some people who want to meet you. I think you might recognize them."

A pink hair girl and a boy in a crop top burst into the room and enveloped Adora in a tight hug. "Adora!" Cried the boy. "We've missed you so much!"

The girl pulled away and looked at Adora. "We saw you perform last night. you were so good. Bow and I are so proud of you."

Adora looked at the two. "Bow? Glimmer? I can't believe you're here. It's been so long!"

Bow chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you are okay, you probably need you're rest though."

"What? No!" Cried Glimmer. "We just got here and we have so much to talk about and to catch up on an-"

"And you can do that tomorrow." Interrupted Angella. "Right now we have to go." Angella and Bow helped pull Glimmer out of the room and shut the door behind them.

Adora laughed quietly at her two childhood friends. She got up and walked around the room. She came to a bookshelf and ran her fingers along the spines of the books. She picked one out and read the cover. "Hades and Persephone." Adora walked back to her bed to read the book. She lifted her head when someone knocked at her door. "It's open."

Mermista came in and stood next to the door, her eyes never leaving the ground. "Hey, Adora. I just wanted to come and congratulate you for the amazing performance." Mermista took a deep breathe. "I'll just go now. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Wait!" Adora said. "Mermista, what's wrong? You aren't normally like this."

Mermista walked over to Adora's bed and sat down. "Why doesn't anybody like me?" She asked. "Am I not talented enough? Am I not pretty enough? What is it?" She put her face in her hands and started to sob.

Adora put her book down and rubbed Mermista's back. "What are you talking about? Everybody loves you. If they didn't, you wouldn't have been our leading soprano for so long. You're talented and gorgeous and smart. I don't know why you are saying all this."

Mermista lifted her head and looked at Adora. "Have you not read the reviews? All they talk about is how you were so much better and how my career is over. Even the phantom hates me."

"They probably only like me because I'm new. Give it some time and everyone will forget this will happen."

Mermista hugged the blonde beside her. "Thank you so much, Adora. You are such a good friend." Mermista got up and brushed off her dress. "Well, I have to get going now. I have a feeling need to say I'm sorry or whatever to Angella and Castaspella. I'll see you around." The blue haired girl smiled at her before leaving the room, leaving Adora alone with her book.

She opened her book and started reading. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by a red mask. "Oh, God. You scared me dammit." She put her hand on her chest, hoping that would slow down her racing heart. "What are you even doing here?"

Catra walked to the front of Adora. "I just came to check on you and make sure you were okay. You were very tired when I brought you back." The masked woman pulled the chair that was previously sat on by her manager, turned it around, and sat down. She rested her chin on the back of the chair as she smiled at Adora. "I have also come to inform you that you will be performing as the lead in the next opera."

Adora narrowed her eyes. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Catra picked at a black claw. "I have my ways." She got up and walked up to Adora. The blonde looked up, mesmerized by those mismatched eyes. "I know you are apprehensive about all of this, but you shouldn't be. You have nothing to fear from me." She took one Adora's hands and brought it to her lips to kiss. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Catra glanced to the book beside the soprano. "Hades and Persephone. You know, I always liked him the best out of all the Greek gods. I always found him the most relatable." She threw Adora a wink and left.

* * *

That night Angella was at her desk doing some paperwork, a candle being her only source of light. Her eyes strained to see the letters in the dim light. She rubbed her temples with her fingers and sighed. It was late and she really needed to get home so she decided that she could do the rest tomorrow. There was a knock at the door. "Hello? Is someone there?" She was only met with silence. _Must be my imagination_. Angella started gathering up her things when the door creaked open. "There is no need to sneak around. If you want to talk to me, you can." Once again she was answered with only silence. With a huff, she finished gathering her things, grabbed the candle and left. 

Angella walked down the empty corridors of the opera house. The beautiful architecture during the day turned nightmarish once the sun set. Her candle created unnerving shadows on the wall, footsteps echoing was the only to break the eerie silence. The manager dropped some papers and stopped to picked them up. The sound of footsteps made her freeze. She stood up straight and held the candle out, turning around in circles, trying to find whoever was following her. "Show yourself!" She yelled. The footsteps stopped. She picked up the papers and continued walking. Up ahead she noticed that a door was open. She reached out to close it when it slammed in her face with a loud bang. She dropped everything and ran. She could hear the sound of laughter as she ran out of the building and into the streets of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys. Chapter 4 is here. This one was mostly just filler. As always let me know what you guys think.


End file.
